Life after New Moon
by littlebookworm123
Summary: 5 years after New Moon. Edward never came back, they both moved on. What if they meet again? What if in the midst of a tragedy Bella lets the Cullens back into her lives? mostly cannon couples
1. Ch 1 Suprises

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Hey guys! I decided to temporally stop writing The Army Girlfriend. I cannot find inspiration for the story. I came up for the idea for this story, it will only be a few chapters (maybe 4-5) It is set 5 years after New Moon, Bella and Edward both moved on, they got married, and now they meet again.**

_ I didn't know what was real and what wasn't. Ever since THEY left I felt lost and empty. Then I met Jack. Everything fell into place, I wasn't alone, life had a meaning again._

"Ugh!" I moaned as I rolled out of bed and sprinted to the bathroom. Morning sickness was pain.

"Morning Sleepy-Head!" An all to perky voice called."Alice!" I squealed running across the Master Bedroom. "Morning Bells," I heard Jasper call as Alice caught me in a crushing hug. "Jasper!" I practically yelled turning around and hugging him. "I can't believe you're here!" Alice visited Jack and I many times but Jasper never came with her.

"So how's the Preggo-Monster?" Alice asked grinning. "I'm good, the morning sickness is horrible, I'm completely exhausted, and I'm stressed!" I responded. "School?" Jasper asked sounding confused. "Well," I started, " I guess I should start when ya'll left. I was very hurt and depressed. I was sad and I barely spoke to anyone. One day I LITERALLY RAN into Jack Weber at the supermarket. We dated all through collage where I got my degree in teaching. I now teach High School English, here in town. Jack and I got married 3 months ago and I recently found out that I and 2 and 1/2 months pregnant." I explained. Jasper burst out laughing, "Well, you wasted no time in the family department." Jasper said wriggling his eyebrows, "Anyway where is this Jack, I would like to meet him."

"Actually, Jack is a Sergeant in the United States Marine Corps." I informed Jasper. "Wow Bells! That's neat, although I never envisioned you as an Army Wife." I laughed, "Har har har!"

"BELLS!" A deep booming voice called. I turned around quickly, "Emm!" I yelled launching my way towards Emmet. "Look at you," Emmet started pretending to wipe away a fake tear, "All grown up, married, starting a family." Emmet finished his act off my pretending to wipe away a fake tear. "Hello Bella." a familiar cool voice called from behind me, "Hello Rose!" I turned facing the beautiful blonde vampire. Rose's gaze flickered from my face to by belly, "You're pregnant?" She asked attentively, "Yes" I replied cautiously. Suddenly Rose's face broke out into a breathtaking smile, then Rose did something she had never done before, she leaned over and hugged me, "Congratulations!" She murmured in my ear.

Still shocked from Rose's greeting, I greeted Esme, Carlisle, Edward and finally a young beautiful vampire who was standing awkwardly in the corner, "You must be Kate!" I told her smiling. "Yes. You must be Bella." Kate responded smiling, "Yes." I smiled back at her before we both broke out in giggles. Edward looked VERY relived.

"Well, I really need a few 'Human Moments'. I shouldn't be very long, then we can talk." I explained. "That's fine Bella," Carlisle responded. "Is it alright if we wait in the Living Room?" I smiled, "Of course." I made my way to the bathroom, took a quick shower, dried and Curled my hair and put on a light layer of make-up. I then got dressed in a pair of Yoga Pants, an over-sized sleeveless ARMY t-shirt with deep cut arm holes and a black bandu top.

When I finally made my way downstairs Alice gasped, and from her blank face, I could tell she was having a vision. I was about to make a smart remark when the doorbell rang. When I opened the door I gasper, before me stood two military personnel in Dress Blues. "Is this the Weber residence?" The tall officer asked. "Yes," I responded nervously. "May we speak to Mrs. Isabella Weber" The other officer asked. "This is she,"

"I am Sergeant Jacob Black, and this is Sergeant Ryan Reynolds. We are here on behalf of the United States Marine Corps. We regret to inform you of the death of Sergeant Jack Weber, August 2, 2013. Sergeant Weber died in action."

My world stopped, I couldn't breathe as Sergeant Black handed me Jack's Dog Tags and a folder of information. They saluted and left, as their black SUV turned the corner I lost it. Heavy sobs erupted as I sunk down on the front porch, ignoring the glances from the families on the block. I felt a cool pair of arms help me up and take me to the living room. " We'll help Bells." I faintly heard Esme say. I was about to get up to call my parents and Jack's parents when I felt Alice hand me my cell phone.

I called jack's parents first, They deserved to know. "Hello?" I heard Jack's mother Alyssa say. "It's me Bella," I responded, tears streaming down my face, "What's wrong sweetheart?" Alyssa asked. "Jack died."

**A/N: **

**Just be forewarned, I'm not an expert on military things. Sorry in advance if I get anything incorrect. Then again it is Fan FICTION. I plan on updating soon! Hopefully this weekend! Please send me feedback!**

** - Leighann**


	2. Ch 2 Surreal

Ch. 2 Surreal

** A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry for taking so long to update! Enjoy this chapter! I promise to try to update more.(Sorry this chapter is so short!) Also, please pretend that Bella is 4 1/2 months pregnant instead of 2.**

The next few days went by in a blur. The Cullens were amazing! They helped me a lot. Jack's Family was coming in the tomorrow, My Mom and Phil were coming in this evening, and Billy, Jake, and my Dad just got in this morning. At first my Dad resented Edward, but then realized that Edward was happy like Jack and I were.

"Bells!" I heard my Dad call.

"Coming!" I called back. By the time I got downstairs my Mom and Phil were here.

"Mom!" I called running towards her, bursting into tears.

"Oh Baby!" She cried pulling me into a hug. "How are you honey? Don't you dare lie to me!"

"Oh Mom," I responded, pulling her into the kitchen for 'privacy', "It's horrible! Jack was supposed to be home in a few weeks! For good! We were going to raise a family and grow old together! It's not fair!" I wailed.

" I know sweetie!" Mom began before being interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" I called as I made my way to the door. I gasped when I opened the door, standing in front of my was the entire Pack and the imprints. "You Guys!" I exclaimed before being pulled into a group hug. "Hey! Be careful with the pregnant lady!" I called laughing.

"Sorry Bells!" All the boys responded in unison as the girls and I rolled our eyes. I stepped back to take a look at everyone who came. Seth, Quil, Embry, Sam, Jared, Kim, and Emily stood before me. The fact that Paul and Leah didn't come didn't bother me. They didn't like me or Jack anyway and someone had to stay to guard La Push.

"Paul and Leah send their condolences." Emily said quietly while pulling me into a hug. I led everyone inside, luckily there were no introductions since my Mom and Phil remembered everyone from my wedding, surprisingly the Cullens and The Pack got along well. Which was good, tomorrow would be hard enough without drama.

**A/N: **

**Only 3-4 chapters left! Please send me feedback! I LOVE to hear from you guys!**

** Thanks,**

** littlebookworm123**


End file.
